That Despicable Book
by violetkisses
Summary: Atobe wants Ryoma's attention but that damned book is taking all of it. So what does Atobe do? Find out.


**Warnings**: None :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I just love it to the core.

**Author's note**: Heyyaaaaa, guys. This is my 2nd PoT fanfic and i really hope you like it. Ughhhh, Im so nervous :)

* * *

**That Despicable Book**

"Ryoma," Atobe called his reading lover. "Look at me! Look at Ore-sama and be awed by his beauty."

Atobe waited for Ryoma to look at him. And waited and waited and waited…And then waited some more. And then he waited a little more. Just a little bit more. And then he'd had enough.

"Echizen Ryoma! Why are you ignoring Ore-sama, ahn? You should be very thankful because ore-sama is giving you a very rare chance to see his exceptional beauty!"

"…" Ryoma just continued reading his book as if he heard nothing.

Atobe looked at Seigaku's pillar in disbelief. How dare he choose that worthless book over The Great Atobe-sama? The king then marched over to where his lover was currently seated and snatched the book from his hands.

Ryoma glared. "Give it back, Monkey king."

"No way. Ore-sama invited you here to spend time with _him_. Now with this..this…vile thing." Atobe said as he looked at the book in disgust.

"Give it back or you'll be sorry, Keigo." Ryoma threatened.

"Ahn? Are you threatening Ore-sama, brat?"

"Nope," Ryoma said nonchalantly. "I was simply warning you."

"Hmmm, then Ore-sama chooses to ignore your warning." Atobe turned his back from Ryoma and started to make his way towards the window. He opened it and then with full strength, threw it away. Atobe smiled smugly as he watched the book fly far, far away. That oughta teach that book a lesson not to mess with him.

**Somewhere in Atobe's _huge_ garden…..**

The hyotei regulars we're currently swimming and having fun while Kabaji was busy admiring the beautiful flowers in the garden. But if he was really admiring the flowers, you wouldn't really know because his face remained emotionless….as usual. But nervermind that.

So, Kabaji continued to watch the flowers and the regulars continued to swim.

And then _THUNK_. Kabaji was hit. Everyone stopped and looked at the giant.

Shishido came to Kabaji's aid. "Kabaji! Are you okay?"

"…"

"Oy Kabaji, Are you fine?"

"…..U…s..u.."

Everyone sighed in relief. Thank God. Kabaji might be passive and emotionless but they still cared for him. They really did.

While the others were busy taking care of the giant, Oshitari decided to pick up the book. "Hmmmmm, I wonder who owns this book."

"Ooooooohhh, Let me see. Let me see!" Mukahi appeared out of nowhere and read the book's title. "Ways to Take Your Revenge on A Vain Snob."

Everyone sweatdropped. Even Kabaji who doesn't usually show his emotions sweatdropped.

"It's his, isn't it?" Ootori asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone agreed and wished their captain the best of luck. Hope he doesn't get hurt too much…But you never know what'll happen when it comes to _him_.

* * *

When Atobe _finally_ finished admiring and praising himself for getting rid of the despicable book, he was presented with a devi-ehem-I mean, a very pissed Ryoma.

"Ryo-ryoma. I-It was fo the best you know." But his explanations were ignored because the last thing he saw was an unidentifiable flying object coming his way.

Two hours later….

"Ugh..Ore-sama's head hurts." Atobe complained as he looked around his room. There was no sign of Ryoma and that made his heart sink. He really wanted to spend time with his prince today. but, oh well.

Atobe sighed. Maybe he went too far by throwing Ryoma's book away….No, no he did not. It was for the best, wasn't it? I mean, It was that despicable book's fault for taking away all of Ryoma's attention. Unforgivable. It deserved to die. BWAHAHAHA. Yes, it did.

Smiling smugly with his action's justification, Atobe made his way to his personalized full body mirror. He just couldn't wait to see his beauty for the _nth_ time this day.

Atobe stood there, shocked. No, shock was an understatement. He was _horrified _with what he saw.

He stared and stared and then stared some more, fervently hoping that he was just hallucinating. An then when his reflection didn't change, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"RYOMAAA! YOU INSUFFERABLE BRAT! How could you do this to Ore-sama's beautiful hair? AHN?"

**Somewhere in the garden…_again_….**

The regulars were having the time of their lives again in Atobe's pool. With Kabaji recovered, they did not have to worry about him anymore. And then, there was Ryoma, too! Although he was just sitting on the chair reading his...ugh, book, Ryoma's was still a great addition to their fun time because he joined their jokes and games.

But then they heard a scream, which was no doubt Atobe's.

They all looked at Ryoma. But, the Prince looked at them innocently.

"What?" He asked, sipping his Ponta with a hidden smirk.

All of them sweatdropped again, a single question in their mind. _How can a devil look so fucking innocent?_

Ryoma smiled.

"This book is really good, you know. Very accurate results." Ryoma said as he laughed at his lover's ear-splitting screams. That would teach the Monkey King never to mess with his books.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yaaay. It's done. Did you like it or hate it? ohhhh, please tell me! Constructive criticism and reviews will be very much appreciated. But, no flaming pleassse :D

**-violetkisses**


End file.
